The Witch of Blackbird Pond
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Taken from the island of Barbados,away from wealth & luxuries.Buffy travels to New England,a town full of Puritans.Along the way she meets a stranger who she will miss & a stranger she won't.Love & adventure is in the air & Buffy's ready to breathe it in.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story has been pretty much based on the book The Witch of Blackbird Pond. It's been awarded and I really loved the book so hopefully you guys will enjoy my version of it because I did change a lot of stuff around.  
  
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in the 1600's? A teenager, sixteen-year-old Buffy, goes on an adventurous journey. She travels on a boat called the Dolphin to New England after her grandfather dies in Barbados, where she used to live. When she arrives, she soon finds it difficult adjusting to her aunt and uncle's house and the town. The people of the town are Puritans which means everything is much stricter. Buffy must get used to doing work around the house instead of sitting around and getting pampered. Along her journey, she finds love and courage with a man she least expects to. She also befriends an old Quaker woman named Widow Tupper who has been accused of practicing witchcraft by the town members.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Buffy waited patiently at the ramp leading onto the ship. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her hands were trembling. I knew I shouldn't have packed my gloves away. Now I'm going to be standing out here like a fool with no gloves in the chilly winter. Buffy raised her hat a bit higher giving her a better view and stood on the tips of her toes as best as she could in her heels.   
  
The ramp was already packed with people moving up onto the ship carrying their bags with them. That's strange. Why on earth are they carrying their belongings? Shouldn't the ship's workers being doing that? Some sort of helper?   
  
"Excuse me, miss? Miss?" called a man with a British accent.  
  
"Oh, finally. I thought that if I stood any longer out here I would be left behind," said Buffy, making sure she had all of her stuff with her.  
  
"Well, why were you waiting here, pet? If you thought this big traffic jam on the ramp was going to clear up then you have definitely not sailed before. It's only going to be clear when the ship takes off.  
  
"Well, I was waiting for someone to help me with the bags, Sir."  
  
The blue-eyed man chuckled making Buffy's insides stir at the sudden warmth she felt.  
  
"You are something, love. This ship does not help people with their belongings. This ship can barely afford to carry all these people. I think you may have come to the wrong spot."  
  
"Is this not the Dolphin?" asked Buffy, sniffling a bit from her runny nose.  
  
"Of course it is. This is my father's ship. Soon to be mine."  
  
"Then I am in the right place."  
  
"Suit yourself, Goldilocks," said the man turning his back and making his way back up the ramp.  
  
"How rude! He didn't even care to help me!" said Buffy, talking to herself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
After finding no spot to put her bags down, she decided to go and ask the arrogant British blonde that she talked to earlier if he knew a spot where she could lay her stuff down.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're excused," said the man, slightly smirking.  
  
Relax, Buffy. He is just trying to make you angry…..Well; he's doing a good job at it.  
  
"Is there any place that I can put my belongings down?"  
  
"Well, I can see one spot right there," said the man, pointing to a spot next to a woman who looked like she hadn't eaten for days and a boy who was filthy, coughing non-stop.  
  
"But, but…they're dirty."  
  
The man leaned towards Buffy's ear and whispered, "Probably not as dirty as you are though, huh?"  
  
"Why! How can you talk to woman like that? It's not polite and it's very disturbing. With that attitude, I'm sure you've never accompanied a woman before!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, everyone is sick or will get sick and we have two months until we reach Wethersfield, Connecticut so you better get used to it."  
  
"Please don't make me! I can't stand to be sitting there with them. I beg you!" said Buffy clutching his hands in her own.  
  
The man looked at the young woman in the face. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. I guess I can let her stay in my cabin.  
  
"Fine, you can stay in my cabin. Don't tell anyone though. If word gets out that you're sleeping in my cabin, I'll have people beating me down into pieces."  
  
"Thank you! I promise I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Good. Now I suggest you get some sleep. It will help pass time. Also, don't you woman need your beauty rest or something similar to that rot?"  
  
"There is no meaning or sense in doing that. Beauty comes naturally so you either have it or you don't," said Buffy walking away.  
  
"You have it. You have it quite nicely," muttered the blonde man. He was steered out of his thoughts by his father calling his name.  
  
"William, come get this rope and pull up the flag," called his father.  
  
"I'm coming! Sodding git can't wait a moment. Always have to be doing this stuff every bloody second."  
  
A/N: Please review! Thank you!!   
  
Review 


	2. Getting to Know Eachother

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I'll try to start updating on my other stories too.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two months had passed with little change on the boat. That is if you didn't count how many people had died. William had taken his shot early on to prevent any illnesses that he might have catched and thankfully, it had helped because he had not sneezed or coughed once on the trip. Buffy had gotten the flu, a serious case of it actually. Though, the doctor aboard the ship had given her enough medication to help and since William had let her stay in his clean and safe cabin, she had gotten better from it pretty quickly.  
  
It was only a couple of hours left until they reached Wethersfield. William would somehow miss how Buffy, such a crazy girl, would be gone for...well, forever. He might not ever see her again unless she wanted to sail back to Barbados. He was sure she would probably want to, but remembering such people on the ship would most likely hold her back.  
  
There was something about the girl that attracted William toward her. She was so delicate and fragile yet when she spoke, she spoke with such confidence and emotion. It was strange to watch the petite blond get angry. It was even stranger when she cried. He had gotten so used to seeing her as a tough girl that when she had started crying, all he could do was stare. William remembered the very night that she had first cried. He had woken up in the middle of the night and got up from his spot on the ground to get a drink of water. When he came back, Buffy had sat up and held her head in her hands, shaking slightly from her sobs.  
  
"What's the matter, Buffy. Have you had a nightmare?"  
  
"No, no....," muttered Buffy, shaking her head a bit, still crying.  
  
"Then what's got you so upset, love?"  
  
"It's...it's just...I don't want this trip on the ship to end."  
  
William stared at her squinting his eyes while tilting his head, trying to understand what she was saying.  
  
"You must think I'm crazy."  
  
"Mmm....just a tad bit, pet."  
  
That earned him a tiny smile from her.  
  
" I mean, yes, no offense to you, but this ship is horrible with all these people. I do desperatly want to get off it, but not at Wethersfield. I can't stand to go there. I miss my grandfather and Barbados. I want to go back to my home where there were tons of books in our library and shells laying out on the beautiful shores of the island. I dread going to Wethersfield, only to find a bunch of useless people with nothing better to do then judge people about being witches. I've heard of the witch trials. I'm not foolish, I read the paper."  
  
"Buffy, you have to understand that everything will be different. You'll never have the life you used to have. I don't mean to scare you, but I won't lie to you. What I will tell you, that I'm not sure will comfort you as much as it would in my head, is that you can always come to me if you want to talk. You know where I'll be."  
  
"And when you're gone?"  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait for me won't you? That is if you want to."  
  
"What else can I do? I obviously can't fly to you and I'm sure, quite frankly, that I'll be too busy drowning in my misery in my room to see you."  
  
"Hey now," said William, hooking his index finger under her chin," don't make the place seem so bad. There is actually a lot of places there with beautiful scenery."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Well, not as beautiful as you, but still...beautiful."  
  
Buffy blushed a few shades of red, but William could not tell in the dark.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
William nodded, and took her hand in his and lightly brushed his lips on top of it.  
  
"Now, Goldilocks, would you like some of this water to cool you down. It is a bit stuffy and warm in here. Even with being the captain's son, you don't get such nice sleeping quarters."  
  
"Oh, its alright. And this place, well, its much better than out there. Thank you again for letting me stay here."  
  
" We can't have such extrodinary women like you roaming around out there where you could be exposed to anything. Even death, unfortuanitly. We don't have many pretty women around the world and losing one like you would be a terrible tragedy."  
  
"Hmm, I'm beginning to think there's something you want from me, Sweet William?"  
  
If only she had known how many things he wanted from her. " No. Just being aquainted to you is quite a pleasure. Now, I'll let you get back to sleep."  
  
Buffy smiled and turned to her side, resting her head on her arm. She closed her eyes and fell back into a deep slumber.  
  
William smiled and quickly got back into his place, him too, finding a comfortable position to sleep in.  
  
That night had brought the two closer as friends and had maybe, somehow, started something even more between the two. William no longer wanted to kiss Buffy when he saw her, he wanted to ravage her, which was very improper for him to think about with a lady. But she's not a lady. She's a woman. A beautiful, strong, caring woman.  
  
William grinned and kept staring out at the ocean as he felt someone's hand slide into his own. He squeezed it and then looked over to find Buffy smiling, one of her dazzling smiles, at him. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head, dreading the arrival at Wethersfield.   
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chappy, as I tried my best to make a spuffy scene. I can't wait to make happy spuffy moments. What can I say? I'm a sucker for spuffy love! Please review! 


	3. Arriving in a New Place

When love beckons to you follow him,  
  
Though his ways are hard and steep.  
  
And when his wings enfold you yield to him,  
  
Though the sword hidden among his pinions  
  
May wound you.  
  
And when he speaks to you believe in him,   
  
Though his voice may shatter your dreams   
  
As the north wind lays waste the garden.  
  
For even as love crowns you   
  
so shall he crucify you.  
  
Even as he is for your growth   
  
So is he for your pruning.  
  
The Prophet by Gibran Khalil Gibran  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy grabbed her bags as she heard the captain call to his crew to throw down the anchors and tie the ship's ropes to the posts on the deck. She heard the door open to William's cabin, but didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Buffy, love. Are you almost ready?" asked William gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy stiffed her shoulders and shook his hand off. Not answering William's confusion, shown through his eyes, she answered, "I am. I just need to freshen up a bit before getting off and meeting my aunt and uncle."  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked William.  
  
"No, why would there be?"  
  
"You just seem a bit, well, I don't know...upset with me?"  
  
".......Its not that you did anything wrong, its just I can't do this."  
  
"Do what, pet?"  
  
Buffy let out a frusterated sigh and threw her arms out in the air. Gesturing to him and her by sticking her arms out and touching her own chest then his, she said, " Me and you. We can't have this thing between us because it won't last. It will i never i0 last. You and me are from two different worlds and cultures."  
  
"But that's the beauty of it."  
  
"No, its not. You will always be on trips with your father and I respect that. Its what you love, dear William. Even if you want to be with me, its not what you love. Love and want have to both be directed at the same thing or it just won't work...function out properly."  
  
" Who ever said life worked out properly? And I do love you. With all my heart. I do, I swear."  
  
"Don't say such foolish things," replied Buffy, shaking her head.  
  
"Its not foolish. I'm beginning to think that the real reason for you not wanting to remain in this relationship is-"  
  
"Is what, William! What!" yelled Buffy, getting tired of his stubborn response to her wishes.  
  
" If you would let me finish I would say what. I think the real reason for you not wanting to remain close friends with me is because I am of lower class. I know what girls like you think. Oh, look at that awful, disgusting man. He's worthless. He's the captain's son he could never buy a loaf of bread if he wanted to. He surely can't buy me the jewels and luxury items that I would dream about. Just leave him to rot!"  
  
Buffy slapped the left side of his face, leaving a red spot on his cheek.  
  
William looked shocked for a second but continued to talk. " Wasn't it you, Buffy, that said you didn't want to sleep out there with such filthy people?"  
  
Buffy remained silent, looking down.  
  
"They might not be the cleanest and healthiest people you've seen, but all in all, they are still people. They have blood and bones. They have hearts and souls and feelings. They have everything you were born with except wealthiness. They weren't all brought up by rich grandfathers that grew up to be spoiled brats!"  
  
Buffy looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and a frown marked on her face.  
  
"I wish I had never come here. I wish I never met you. My life is even more horrible then it was before I got on this ship!" cried Buffy.  
  
"Its always about you. When have you ever cared about someone else?"  
  
"I hope you die in the devil's arms, William! I hope you burn in hell!"  
  
"The feeling is mutual, although, I bet that you really will end up in hell from what I've seen."  
  
Buffy grabbed her bags and ran past William slamming the door. She leaned against it once outside of the cabin and cried like a rainstorm called on by the heavens to clean the earth.  
  
William sat down clenching his jaw, hating himself for all the hurtful things he had just said. He took his head in his hands and smoothed his hair out of his face. As soon as he heard the ship's bells ring of the arrival at Wethersfield, he got up and washed his face with a washcloth. He fixed his collar and buttons on his vest and head outside of the cabin to help unboard the passengers.  
  
After William helped about twenty five people off the ramp, it was Buffy's turn to be helped. He had an apologetic look on his face as he reached for her bags, but Buffy simply ignored him, not daring to look at his face.  
  
He watched her back as she walked away into the monsterous crowd. He could only wish to have her forgive him and stay with her for an eternity. When he thought about it, he wished for a lot of things. The only wish that would ever, maybe someday, come true was the ship belonging to him. Every other wish and dream he had was shattered. William didn't look at life as a time of great opportunities, but whenever one happened to pass by, he would surely snatch it and it seemed this time he wasn't quite quick enough. Most definitly would someone else get to her before he would ever have a chance to fix things again with Buffy. William didn't want to think about that though. The day that she came back with another man was the day that he would grieve about it, but for now, all he could do was hope.  
  
William took one last look at the crowd and when not seeing Buffy, he turned the other way and walked over to the little fish and chips diner.  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter, but I didn't want to mix the next chapter's events with this one. Hope you enjoyed reading and review! 


	4. New Faces

A/N: Writing this story has been a blast and I really think that I might actually finish this story than rather ditch it. LOL!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy cringed at the look the man in front of her gave her. Her uncle didn't seem to like her much or at least he didn't give any sign for her to think otherwise. She looked at the woman, slightly shorter than her uncle, and smiled a bit. The woman who was supposidly her aunt looked sincere and warm hearted. As the for her cousin, the oldest of two, seemed like she was completly bored and was dragged to come welcome Buffy. Buffy glanced at her quickly before averting her eyes to the smallest child, who looked about eight. She seemed like a lovely girl. She smiled at Buffy in a way that made Buffy feel somewhat like she was part of the family.  
  
Buffy didn't know if she should have said something or just waited till one of the family members had spoken up. Her worries were halted when her Aunt Caroline spoke," Welcome, Buffy. It's so wonderful to have you in the family. Let your Uncle Thomas take those bags for you. We've got a long way to walk."  
  
"Oh, you mean there's no carriage?"  
  
The older daughter glared at Buffy and the younger sister simply shook her   
  
head no, looking down.   
  
"No, we will be walking. It's only about two miles from here," replied Caroline.  
  
Buffy inwardly cringed at the reply, but decided not to say anything since one of her cousins was just about ready to knock her down on the ground and strangle her. Buffy nodded her head in agreement as best as she could instead of refusing to walk.  
  
After about a mile and a half, Buffy fell to her knees and sighed. The rest of the family looked behind them to see Buffy laying on her back, arm thrown over her forehead, and the other arm on her stomach.  
  
"Buffy, dear? What's wrong?"asked Aunt Caroline.  
  
Buffy groaned," I can't go on. My feet are killing me in these heels and this dress is too warm for this weather."  
  
"Oh, you poor darling. Stella?" said Aunt Caroline, looking over at her eldest daughter," Would you mind trading shoes with Buffy?"  
  
"Mother! I-" cried Stella, but was cut off by her mother's stern look.  
  
"Fine," mumbled Stella, as she yanked off her shoes that were made of the thinnest and cheapest leather sold.  
  
Buffy looked at the shoes and crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. " You call those shoes? Why heaven's sake, those are merely pieces of cloth sewn with the poorest string one can find! Here, let me give you these," said Buffy as she took the trunk from her uncle and opened it. She pulled out a pair of beautiful shoes embroidered with the finest jewels.  
  
Stella's eyes widened at the sight of the beauties, but quickly shook her head and replaced the face of awe to a face of disgust. " I would never take anything from you! You're just a rich snob that is rudely taking over our home just because your poor grandfather died. Well, you know what!? I think you should go back to your grand palace back in Barbados and stay there because for heaven's sake, none of us surely want to see your dishonored face here again!"  
  
And with that, Stella put on her shoes quickly and held her head high as she turned around and walked away.  
  
Buffy looked shocked and close to tears. She looked down at her younger cousin, Ava, who hugged the skirt of her dress. She placed her palm on the back of the young girl's back and forced a smile.  
  
"Oh, Buffy! You'll have to excuse her! She is simply not well today," said Aunt Caroline, looking sympathetically at Buffy. Her uncle grunted and closed the trunk then placed it in his other hand and followed Stella.  
  
"It's alright. I understand."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Buffy took a deep breath and grabbed the sides of the skirt of her dress and continued walking down the dirt covered path with her Aunt Caroline and Ava on her heels.  
  
A/N: Please review and I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I have the chapters organized all according to the events that take place in them. 


	5. Hard Work ishard

A/N: So happy that you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you guys continue to like it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Buffy groaned as she heard the sound of a sharp bell. She sat up in bed as she heard the bell again and realized it was the breakfast bell. She looked out the window and saw it was early dawn. Buffy stood up and quickly fell back down on the bed as she realized that she was in the attic. She had forgotten that the ceiling was so low. She rubbed her head and slowly changed into a beautiful, blue gown with ruffles at the bottom. She brushed her curls and put half of her hair back with a sparkling butterfly clip bought in a small boutique in France.  
  
As Buffy decended down the stairs, she wondered why there was no trace of breakfast being made in the kitchen. Usually when she came down the stairs, in her old home, she could smell the crisp scent of bacon being fried and eggs scrambled. Buffy made her presence known in the kitchen by her dress's skirt ruffling against the floor.  
  
Aunt Caroline looked up from her task and smiled at Buffy, " Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Buffy simply nodded, too deep into staring at what her aunt was doing. She seemed to be fixing a basket. She stared around the kitchen and found Ava setting the table and Stella squeezing oranges with her sleeves rolled up.  
  
"Aunt Caroline, what are you doing? Isn't it time for breakfast?" asked Buffy, completely unaware of what she was about to hear next.  
  
"You silly child! You can't have breakfast with no food! Why your uncle is out there getting some bacon for us. I'm fixing this basket so you can go collect the eggs. Ava will show you where you can get them."  
  
"My dress will get all dirty. It was a gift," replied Buffy.  
  
"Then go change, fool!" yelled Stella.  
  
Buffy looked at her in shock , while her aunt shook her head in disapproval at Stella's behavior.  
  
" Miss Buffy? You might want to change into something less pretty," said Ava quietly.  
  
Buffy nodded and went back upstairs. She looked through her suitcase and found nothing. The door opened and Ava came in with a dress.  
  
"Mama told me to give you this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy as she stared at what was supposed to be a dress. To her, it looked like a bunch of potato sacks sewn together.  
  
"Why it's a dress, Miss Buffy."  
  
Buffy nodded in understandment. Ava walked out the door, almost closing the door until Buffy called her name. She turned around.  
  
"Its just Buffy, sweetie. No Miss. Makes me feel like an old woman."  
  
Ava smiled and replied, " Yes, Buffy." And walked out.  
  
Buffy sat down on a hay stack and blew some misplaced pieces of hair out of her face. She sighed in frusteration. Here she was, an honorable, high-society woman collecting eggs from old, torn feathered chickens from a farm barn. Buffy suddenly remembered what William had told her about how she should not live the past, but focus on the life she had now. Oh how much she missed William. She wished that she could go back and make things right before she left. She wished that , at least, she could have a proper goodbye with him. Then again, what would proper be in this town.  
  
She hadn't seen her aunt and uncle show any signs of affection. No one in the town had. They were all people who believed that they must do everything according to the Bible. That the life they must live was all written in a book.  
  
Did they not have anything better to do? Did they believe in love? Trips? Grand homes? Or were they simply too poor to afford any of the luxuries she had?  
  
Buffy was startled out of her thoughts by a grunt. She looked over to find her Uncle Thomas staring at her with his beady eyes. She quickly brushed some hay off of her dress and picked up the basket filled with eggs and followed him into the house.  
  
As Buffy was about to sit down, her aunt called her over to start scrambling the eggs. She inwardly groaned and went over to the stove. She was already sweating from the work outside and the heat from the fire wasn't helping her get any cooler. She tried to stay concious as she felt faint from the heat of flames burning her face.  
  
When it came time to eat, Buffy sat in the chair and grabbed her fork ready to stab it in some bacon and shove it in her mouth, but saw everyone put their elbows on the table and put their hands together, preparing to say grace.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, but no one saw because they all had their own eyes closed. Buffy followed the family, but paid no attention to what her aunt was actually saying, but instead thought about which she would start eating first: The bacon or eggs.   
  
After what seemed an eternity, her aunt finished talking by saying Amen, everyone grabbed their forks and started eating. Buffy closed her eyes as she tasted the bacon. She felt like she was in heaven. She never knew that bacon could taste so delicious.  
  
She cleaned her plate, eating every last piece of food there was.  
  
"Well, Buffy. You might want to get some rest. Tonight you have Sir Liam O' Connor coming over to visit. He's heard of you and he's very interested to meet you. You will want to look your best tonight," said Aunt Caroline.  
  
Buffy wondered what this Sir Liam was like. He had to be something to see, after all, Stella was turning a furious shade of red, eyes glaring at Buffy.  
  
A/N: What happens with Sir O' Connor and what does Buffy think of him? Please review! 


	6. Love Isn't In the Air

Chapter 6  
  
No more talk of darkness   
  
Forget these wide eye fears   
  
I'm here, nothing can harm you   
  
My words will warm and calm you   
  
Let me be your freedom  
  
Let daylight dry your tears  
  
I'm here with you, beside you  
  
To guard you and to guide you  
  
Say you'll love me  
  
Every waking moment  
  
Turn my head with talk of Summer time  
  
Say you need me with you now and always  
  
Promise me that all you say is true  
  
That's all I ask of you  
  
Let me be your shelter  
  
Let me be your light  
  
You're safe, no one will find you  
  
Your fears are far behind me  
  
All I want is freedom  
  
A world with no more night  
  
And you always beside me   
  
To hold me and to hide me  
  
And say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
  
Say you need me here, beside you  
  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
  
That's all I ask of you  
  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
  
Say the word and I will follow you  
  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
  
Say you'll love me  
  
Know I do  
  
Love me, that's all I ask of you  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
  
Love me, that's all I ask of you  
  
Buffy grabbed a gold gown out of her closet. It fit her curves tightly at the top and flowed out when it reached her hips. She slowly attatched her gold earrings from India to her ears. One of the luxuries of being rich was traveling a lot. It was probably the luxury Buffy missed the most.  
  
Buffy left all of her hair down, letting it tumble down her shoulders in curls hanging just an inch above her elbows. She opened the box that was filled with face paint. It was a special gift from her butler's wife back in Barbados. Both were decendents from an old Indian tribe and both had experienced in making face paint.  
  
Buffy rubbed her index finger over the patch of pink paint and dabbed some onto her cheek. She carefully rubbed it in, giving color to her cheeks. She then poked her finger onto the red paint and applied some on her lips making them the color of ripe strawberries that the man at the market place sold, close to a ranch she once knew of.  
  
Buffy opened the attic room door and made her way downstairs to the waiting guest, Sir O'Connor.  
  
Liam could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he saw his bride-to-be's face. Even if she didn't know it yet.  
  
He could tell though. She wasn't some sweet and innocent girl like he thought she would be. Her green eyes held fire in them, a fire that no rainstorm could put out. This girl, or should he say woman, was one that shouldn't be angered or fooled around with. She was of high class and knew how to handle men.  
  
She was just the kind of woman he was looking for.  
  
Buffy eyed the stranger suspiciously. He didn't look like a friendly visitor. No, he looked like a wolf ready to snatch its prey. His face scared her and irritated her at the same time. She already knew that she had no, what so ever interest in the young man. Many would probably think of him as a wealthy, handsome man. She thought of him as a disgusting creature that she would hate to even shake hands with.  
  
Maybe that was the same feeling Stella had towards Buffy. Buffy glanced around the room and spotted Stella. Stella didn't look back at Buffy. She was too busy admiring Sir O'Connor.  
  
'Poor child doesn't know a thing about decent men,' thought Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, this is Sir O'Connor, son of Kenneth O'Connor, the town's mayor," said Aunt Caroline. She was even dressed nicely for the event. Probably in one of her nicest gowns she had. Maybe even the only gown she had besides that rag she wore everyday. Well, now Buffy knew why Sir O'Connor's visit was so honoring, if you could call it that. He was the mayor's son, born to be the best of best.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Taylor, please. Call me Liam," said Liam, smiling at Buffy.  
  
He took her slender hand and kissed the top of it. " What an honor to meet such a beautiful lady. The prettiest I've ever seen."  
  
Buffy looked at Stella who was fuming at the display. Buffy's attention turned back to Liam once again as his laughter echoed throughout the house.  
  
"I think that she is also the best smelling woman I've ever aquainted."  
  
Aunt Caroline laughed nerviously and even Uncle Thomas chuckled a bit.  
  
Buffy shuddered at his comment and quickly pulled her hand out of his grip. He stopped laughing and looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Summers. Did I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Buffy was about to reply with a snide remark until she saw the look her Aunt Caroline gave her, pleading her to be kind.  
  
"Um, no. It just seems it's gotten a bit colder."  
  
"Oh, why here," said Liam taking his coat off and placing it on Buffy's shoulders.  
  
Buffy instantly regretted her reply to his question. She wished so badly that William would just open the door and come and rescue her. Her eyes following her heart's wishes, glanced at the door. She shook her head as her mind mocked her for her silly action.  
  
Buffy didn't even want to pretend that she enjoyed his visit. She didn't even want to feign a smile. The site of him made her sick. Buffy excused herself for a moment and headed over to the hall where an old mirror was hanging. She fixed her hair and leaned against the staircase, taking a deep breath.   
  
She felt closterphobic in the living room. The conversation of the others and the thoughts in her head all made her head hurt, especially with the heat from the fire melting her insides with the thick coat she had on.  
  
Buffy fixed her composure as she heard footsteps. She stood waiting to see who it was, thinking it was maybe her Aunt Caroline or Ava. Instead she was surprised to see Stella. Stella looked shocked too at first, but quickly frowned instead, carrying the tray into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy had, had it. She was tired of Stella's attitude and decided it was time to change it. Buffy walked into the kitchen and watched as Stella poured warm tea into the small china cups that were probably handed down over the years since the edges of the cups' paint design was fading.  
  
" Stella."  
  
Stella jumped and spilled the hot water on her dress. Tears formed in her eyes as the water burned her legs. Buffy rushed over with a dry rag and wet it with cold water.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Here, sit. Sit!" said Buffy, pushing Stella down onto a chair. " Lift your gown up."  
  
"What!!??" asked Stella, angrily," Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, now if you don't want to get a big, red blotch on your skin, I suggest you lift your skirt up."  
  
Stella carefully lifted her skirt up, revealing her skinny, fourteen year old, teenage legs, white as a dove. Buffy put the cool rag on the already forming red spot and heard Stella sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you. I should have made my presence known."  
  
Stella didn't reply, but simply stared at the rag on her thigh.  
  
" I really want to get to know you Stella. I know you don't like me. What I don't know is why you don't like me. Is it because I can't walk two miles in heels or because I'm blonde?"  
  
Stella kept staring at the rag.  
  
"Come on. I know you can talk. Actually, you're one hell of a talker."  
  
When hearing the word hell come from Buffy's mouth, Stella looked at Buffy's face. Never in her life had she heard the word hell come out of a female's mouth.Only Mr. Pinkle had used the word hell whenever the boys down the street stole pieces of the new sugar treats from his general store.  
  
" You said hell."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"You're not supposed to say hell. It's not proper."  
  
"And Liam staring at my chest is proper?" said Buffy, smirking.  
  
Stella narrowed her eyes at that.  
  
"Stella, don't hurt your eyes like that. You're wasting your time by worrying about Liam and I. I have no interest in him. He disgusts me if you'd like to know."  
  
"No body cares if you like him or not. He's got money and when he wants something, he gets it. Plus, you're seventeen, way old enough to marry."  
  
"Don't make me sound like an old hag. Also, you didn't think you were the only stubborn one did you? Back where I used to live, I was known as hard to get. I was grateful to have men think of me as beautiful, but I never really wanted to marry them. I didn't love them. Most of them probably wanted me for two things."  
  
"What?"  
  
" To be a trophy wife and have a good rough and tumble."  
  
"What?! Are you insane? You can't say those things. I mean you shouldn't."  
  
" Stella, I can say whatever I want. You know why?"  
  
Stella shook her head.  
  
"Because I don't give a damn about what others think. Liam is no good. I could tell just from the minute I saw his face."  
  
"I'm in love with Liam."  
  
"Well, I can't change your heart, but maybe I can give you some advice."  
  
At Stella's waiting expression for her to continue, Buffy said, " Don't stay attatched to him. He's not the one to give your heart to. You only have one heart and you should give it away to one who is worthy of it and will take care of it. One can burn and break your body and you can still be alive. But when one breaks your heart, you're no longer living. You're merely a ghost floating around on the earth's surface." Buffy remembered William's face and remembered sliding her hand down his cheek. She wanted him to be with her so badly it hurt.  
  
Stella took the rag off of her leg and set it on the table. She pulled her gown down and look up at Buffy.  
  
" There is no one else who will want my heart. Why should I carry this heavy thing inside me for my whole life?"  
  
"You don't know that there's no one who will not want it."  
  
"Look at me. I have straight, limp, brown hair. My eyes are boringly brown, my chest is flat, and my legs are too straight and skinny. I could never wear heels and my family is as poor as can get."  
  
"You're young, Stella. You have so much more time to grow and mature into a more beautiful person. Your brown eyes are just as beautiful as your chestnut hair is."  
  
" But you're way more prettier. You're gorgeous. Did you see the looks everyone gave you as we walked through town? There were rumors that you were one of the gods."  
  
"When? When I had the dirt on my cheeks or when my hair came undone?"  
  
"I'm serious! I'm no where good enough compared to you."  
  
"Stella, stop the rubbish. We have to get back before Liam chokes on his cigar."  
  
Stella giggled and followed Buffy back to the living room.  
  
"Buffy, where have you been!? I just started talking about the house I'm going to build for us."   
  
Buffy groaned inwardly and muttered, " Oh joy!"  
  
A/N: What happens when Buffy decides to take a walk while doing chores? Will she meet someone new? Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Please review!!! 


	7. A New Friend

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!! You guys have been great. Your reviews really inspire me to write more. Also, thank you Wicked Angel. Your suggestion, I believe, has gotten me more readers.   
  
XOXO,  
  
Bebe  
  
Some people live for the fortune  
  
Some people live just for the fame  
  
Some people live for the power  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Some people think that the physical things define what we feel  
  
Some people want it all  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
  
Promises forever young  
  
Some people need a dozen roses  
  
And that's the only way to prove that you love them  
  
CHAPTER 5 A New Friend  
  
Weeks went by with Sir O'Connor visiting Buffy every other night. He would go on and on about the progress of the house that was being made for him and Buffy. Buffy would simply stare into empty space, hoping he would get the idea that he bored her to death. To her dismay, he never did. She never told him how she felt about him. Her uncle and aunt would be devastated. Then again, Liam never gave her a chance to speak a word. Her aunt and uncle obviously weren't too fond of him either. They feigned laughter every time Liam tried to make a joke. They were welcoming him into their home for only one reason. Wealth. They wanted it and he had it.  
  
Well, she would too if she had lived her whole life in such conditions. Buffy had almost fully adjusted to her new lifestyle. She had adapted to her new clothes and endless hours of chores. The life she had, had no excitement. There was never adventure. She knew what she was going to do exactly the next day. And the day after that. And even the week after that. Nothing new ever happened.  
  
That was what led her to the old cottage by the pond that very evening. She still had an hour left to dinner and she had finished her chores early. She had always noticed the little cottage, but never got the chance to ask about it. Buffy was curious as to who was living in it. Nobody ever came out of it. It seemed as if it were vacant, but it wasn't because every so often would a bit of smoke puff out of the brick chimney.  
  
Buffy went back to the house and dropped her basket full of weeds on the porch and headed towards the cottage.  
  
It was nestled between the tall, lush, green grass. It was almost hidden. Almost. Buffy cringed as her feet sinked into the deep mud near the house. It seemed more like a swamp than a pond. Although, she had to admit, the pond was beautiful with the bright, pink and yellow roses surrounding it. Buffy stepped onto the deck of the cottage and carefully knocked on the door.  
  
Nobody answered it. She stood there and looked around, trying to peek inside the window. She screamed as she turned around to see an old woman, shoulders hanging down, holding a broom with a scared expression on her face. It seemed the old woman was more fearful than Buffy.  
  
"What do you want? Huh? You darn people don't want to believe me! I told you that I didn't do anything! I am no witch!" cried the old lady.  
  
Buffy stood in shock. She managed to open her mouth and actually say something. " I don't mean to harm you. I don't have any idea as to what you're talking about. I just got here a few weeks ago. I just wanted to see who lived here."  
  
The old lady eyed her up and down. Once she decided that Buffy was not dangerous, she sighed and dropped the broom.  
  
"What's your name, child?"  
  
"Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
  
" Well, come in, child, for some tea."  
  
Buffy turned around and glanced at house, way up on the hill. The sun was just setting and no on was outside. Oh, well. It wasn't like she was going to miss any special dinner. They had the same thing every night.  
  
Buffy nerviously stepped into the house and took in the room. It was small and dark. Buffy sneezed. And definitely dusty. There was a bed in one corner with a little wooden drawer by it. On the other side of the room was a fire pit and oven. In the middle of the room was a wool rug on the floor with a small, circular table on it with three wooden chairs.  
  
It was nice and cozy. Perfect for the old woman. She just didn't know why the old lady didn't open the curtains once in awhile. The only light there was, was the flame from the candle on the table and the burning fire in the fire pit.  
  
"Sit, sit! I will pour us some tea."  
  
"Excuse me. What is your name?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, why forgive me child! My name is Miss Tupper. They call me Widow Tupper, though."  
  
"Who is they?"  
  
" Those damn Puritans. They are all horrible.I mean, what do they care if I'm a quaker?"  
  
"What were you saying before about not being a witch?" asked Buffy curiously.  
  
"Oh, well, three years ago, an event happened that to this day, they blame me for. I found my husband floating in the pond.Dead. I was frantic. I hurried up the hill and into the town crying out for help. Everyone rushed to me. Back then, I was very well respected. Everyone loved me as if I were their own grandmother. They would always come to me for stories and nice treats. Well, anyways, they all ran to the pond after they heard what I told them. They pulled my husband out of the pond and looked for any wounds. They couldn't find one scratch on him. They all stared at me like I was crazy. I was shocked, scared, and most of all confused. I had no idea how he died.   
  
They all nerviously walked away. They just left. I was so lost. I didn't have a clue as to what to do. I sat in my cottage crying for the loss of my husband until the next day when I saw a large crowd outside of my window. I opened the door to find out what was going on. They all started yelling at me and accusing me of being a witch. They said that I had cursed him and killed him. I begged them to believe me. They wouldn't even hear a word I said. They started dragging me away to the town. I was crying and yelling for them to let me go. They took me to the sheriff's office. They threw me in jail, all locked up. A few days later, they took me to court and had my case presented. The town eventually decided to have me hung like poor Mary Jane. The girl was young and was the most generous girl you would ever meet. They accused her of practice of magic too. When the cross on the church was destroyed, they blamed Mary Jane. They said that they knew it was her because she never showed up at church on Sundays. They killed her the next day.  
  
I didn't want to die, so when they were taking me to the town center to be hung, I screamed out in fear. I lied and told them all that I would curse them with death if they hung me. It was stupid of me to say such a lie, but I was just so scared and desperate. They all gasped in shock and after a brief little meeting, the mayor decided that they would let me go as long as I didn't curse them.  
  
I went back to my cottage and after a few weeks, I decided to go to the town to get some food. I was running out and was almost starving. The minute I stepped into town. People started yelling at me and screaming. They were scared of me and angry at me. The children that once came to me for my warm chocolate cookies now ran from me and hid in the bushes. I never walked out of the cottage from that day forward."  
  
"Wow. But how did you survive with no food?"  
  
"Well, there was only one person who believed me. He helped me and he still does."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My dear friend, William."  
  
"William?"  
  
"Yes,William. He tries to come and visit me as much as he can, but I know it's hard for him since he is always traveling with his father on that ship."  
  
"The Dolphin?"  
  
"Why yes, child? You know him?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, I think he knows you too. I mean you have blond curls, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"He is always talking about some person named Goldilocks. I think that might be you. He seems very fond of you."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. It was his nickname for her.Talking about him made her miss him more. She quietly got up from her chair. " Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Tupper. I will come back and visit you if you don't mind. You seem like such a lovely lady."  
  
"Please, child! I love your company! Take care, dear."  
  
"You too."  
  
Buffy walked towards the door and opened it. She paused and glanced back behind her at Miss Tupper.   
  
"Oh, and Miss Tupper?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Next time, when William comes, ask him how long he will be staying."  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that, Buffy closed the door and headed back towards her aunt and uncle's house.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I changed a lot around there. It's much different from the story. I like my way better though. :) I hope you enjoyed it and please review. It means so much to me. Thanks! 


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

A/N: Thank you for the reivews. I know most of you are dying to read the Spuffy moments, but good things come with patience. What? I can't be nice allll the time!  
  
CHAPTER 8 - Missing You  
  
Buffy sighed as she was finally left alone. Her aunt had gotten very upset with her for not being present for dinner. Not only that, but she had missed Liam's visit. Buffy made a mental note to thank Miss Tupper for letting her stay at her home.  
  
It wasn't like she hated Liam. He was a respectable man...Okay, so she hated him. Who could blame her? She always compared him to William. She was in love with William...Wait, she was?  
  
Buffy stopped brushing her hair as the thought of her being in love passed her mind. Was it possible? Love? It was so fairy tale like. Yes, a part of her had always wanted a knight in shining armor to save her from the evil witch in the castle.   
  
Buffy could be the princess and William the knight. The house could be the make do castle and Liam could be the evil Wizard. Buffy shook her head at the idiotic thoughts. She wished though. She wished the story could be like that. Who was she kidding? William was probably off on an island with beautiful women surrounding him.   
  
Her heart ached at the thought of William with someone else. Well, she did, after all, leave the ship on bad terms with him. He probably thought that she didn't like him anymore and decided to move on.  
  
Buffy laid down on the bed and slowly fell asleep. If only she was in a fairy tale.  
  
-Next day-  
  
Buffy groaned in discontent. She was tired of digging holes for her Uncle to plant vegetables in. Why didn't he do it himself. She threw her shovel a few feet away from her and heard someone yell, " Ow!"  
  
She looked to the right of her and there stood Liam, holding his forehead with his hand. She shrugged. 'Serves him right for sneeking up on me.' She was about to walk away when she thought, ' Oh, Buffy. Don't be so mean. Have a heart!'  
  
Buffy feigned concern for the man," Oh, Liam. I'm deeply sorry for hitting you. It was foolish of me to throw the shovel. I should have known someone would get hurt."  
  
"Think nothing of it, my lady. I'm just happy that the handle hit my head and not the other end."  
  
Buffy patted his back, " Yes, well, please forgive my behavior. I just dislike working in the fields so much."  
  
" Well, Buffy, sweeheart," said Liam, noticing Buffy's disgusted expression," a woman like you should not be working in the fields. Do not worry. I will immediatly have you excused from this servant work."  
  
Buffy thought about it. Should she let him go ahead and do such a thing? That would mean that she wouldn't ever have to dig a hole in her life again or collect an egg again. But then Stella, Ava, Aunt Caroline, and Uncle Thomas would have to do so much more work.  
  
"It's alright. I feel that it is a good experience for me, Liam."  
  
"Alright. Whatever it is you wish, darling."  
  
That was it. Buffy was about to throw up her breakfast. " Was there something you wanted, Liam?"  
  
" Yes, I would like to invite your family to the Annual Pumpkin Carnival. With Halloween coming up, I expect you would want a nice pumpkin for your porch?"  
  
"Um, yes, I suppose. I will inform the family of your invitation. Thank you." Buffy grabbed the shovel from the floor and turned back towards the house. She was planning on never mentioning it to the family.  
  
Liam knew that Buffy disliked him, but he would not let that get in the way. He also had an idea why she disliked him so much.  
  
"One more thing...love."  
  
Buffy quickly stopped in her tracks as she heard the word 'love' come out of Liam's mouth. The only man who had ever called her love was William.  
  
"You think I don't know? Oh, trust me, darling. I know of your little, childish crush on that poor sailor, William. The pathetic sailor is off sailing and you miss him. Well, you better stop. You're going to be my wife and you better start acting like it. Do NOT ruin my reputation, Miss Summers. You will be ready promptly at six on Saturday for the Carnival. You will be my date for the evening." With that, Liam turned around, fixed his coat on his shoulders, and walked out of sight.  
  
Buffy was fuming. ' How dare he!! Ughhh, the nerve of that man. How could he say such orders. How did he know about William? I thought he was an idiot.'  
  
- Late afternoon-  
  
Buffy knocked for the second time that week on Miss Tupper's door. Miss Tupper opened it and invited Buffy in.  
  
"Tea, dear?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm alright."  
  
" What's brought you here, child?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you've heard from William yet?"  
  
"Actually, I have. He came here briefly in the morning. He had wanted to take some of my roses by the pond for you. Did he not come to your home?"  
  
"No, he didn't. Do you remember what time it was he came?"  
  
"I would say...hmm...seven thirty. He had to leave quickly for the next departure."  
  
"I see. Do you know when he will be back?"  
  
"He said in a few days. He wants to go to the carnival."  
  
" He is?"  
  
"He wants to. I don't know."  
  
" I don't think you're going, are you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No. Not in this lifetime. They would kill me."  
  
Buffy gave a sympathetic smile to Miss Tupper.  
  
"Miss Tupper? Was your husband that died your first love?"  
  
"Yes, he was, dear."  
  
"What was his job?"  
  
"He was a sailor too. Thats how William and I became friends. He knew my husband."  
  
" How did you manage to keep a marriage if he was off sailing?"  
  
"I went with him. Home is where the heart is. He was my home."  
  
" How does one become so lucky to find love?" asked Buffy, playing with the string that came around her stomach, keeping the dress from being too loose.  
  
"Child, worthy things happen to the worthy."  
  
"But that's not possible. I think I've fallen in love with someone and well, I'm not worthy."  
  
"Why do you say that, dear?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I'm no good at anything. I'm just a useless person. I'm just good for show and tell."  
  
"Well, see. You're not useless. I'm sure you have qualities that no one else has that will attract people."  
  
"The wrong people," said Buffy quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Sir O'Connor, Kenneth O'Connor's son, wants to marry me. The site of him disgusts me though."  
  
"It's simple then. Do not marry him."  
  
"I wish. First of all, it would devistate my aunt and uncle. Second, Liam said that I have to marry him because he knows who I love. Obviously, that means that if I don't marry him, he will hurt William." Buffy gasped and quickly put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"William?Ah, that's who you love."  
  
"Oh god! You can't tell him! Please don't say anything!"  
  
"Don't fret, child. I promise to not say a word."  
  
After a minute of silence, Miss Tupper spoke up again, " So you love him, huh?"  
  
A/N: Hmm....will William end up going to the Carnival and if he does, will he see Buffy? Guess you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter! 


	9. Spotting A Familiar Face

A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I was on vacation and I've had a lot of tennis practice lately. Forgive me? Oh,please? I'll even send you Spike served with fudge covered strawberries. Mmm....or I might just be too tempted by it and eat it myself. ;)  
  
A Warning Sign  
  
I miss the good part then realize  
  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
  
I started looking for excuses  
  
Come on in, I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tone that I started looking for a Warning Sign  
  
When the truth is  
  
I miss you  
  
Yeah, the truth is  
  
That I miss you, so...  
  
A Warning Sign  
  
Come back to haunt me  
  
And I realize  
  
That you were an island  
  
And I passed you by  
  
You were island to discover  
  
Come on in, I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tone  
  
That I started looking for a Warning Sign  
  
When the truth is  
  
I miss you  
  
Yeah, the truth is  
  
That I miss you, so...  
  
And I'm tired  
  
I should not have let you go  
  
Oh...  
  
So I crawl back into your open arms  
  
Yes, I crawl back into your open arms  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Buffy stood, arm clasped together with Liam, glancing around the carnival in hopes of spotting William. Liam was going on and on about their house to a couple who were obviously upper class since they were covered from head to toe in expensive silk and jewels.   
  
Buffy was going to go crazy if she had to hear one more time about how Liam's workers did not build the fireplace in the correct spot and how now he had to do his paperwork facing the wall instead of the window. To Buffy, it didn't make sense. And even if it did, who gave a damn. He could always just turn the desk. Buffy rolled her eyes as the couple went 'ooo' and 'ahh' at Liam's statements.  
  
Buffy politely excused herself from the conversation, not that she was saying anything, and made her way to the table with the fine scotch. She grabbed a glass and downed one easily and held the glass in her hand as an excuse for being at the table longer than she needed to.  
  
If Liam was going to keep that conversation all night, she might as well drink good and proper so that she could be out of it as he ranted on. Buffy pushed the glass forward, silently asking for a refill.  
  
"Miss, not to be interfering, but don't you think that a lady should keep it at one glass?"  
  
Buffy snorted an unlady like snort. "Yes, a lady should, but I'm not a lady am I? If I was, I would be prancing around with some stuck up, arrogant, rich man dressed in some stuffy suit talking about our glorious attendance at the church dinner.  
  
The man stared at the girl in shock and quickly poured some more scotch in the glass. He stared at her in awe as she downed another glass in a couple of seconds. He held the bottle at an angle, asking her if she'd like more. Buffy was about to say yes when she saw Liam walking towards her. She put the glass down and shook her head no.   
  
"Why, Buffy, dear. Don't go and make yourself all sick with that stuff. It is too strong for you to handle. Only men should be drinking that."  
  
"Liam the only thing that makes me sick is looking at your face. Scotch is like water when I'm with you!" said Buffy, grabbing the skirt of her dress and turning her back to him and leaving towards the dance floor.  
  
Liam's knuckles turned white as he tightened his fist in anger. The man at the table stared in shock and said, "She's a feisty one isn't she, lad?"  
  
Liam frowned at the man and left without another word.  
  
(cut to dance floor)  
  
Buffy stood on the dance floor, still angry from a few minutes ago with Liam. She was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Liam, I told you that-" said Buffy.  
  
"I know what you said, Buffy, but frankly, I don't care," said Liam. He pulled her into his arms, grip tight on her arms, forcing his lips on her. Little did Buffy or Liam know that there stood William with unshed tears in his eyes. He dropped the flowers in his hand and quickly made his way through the crowd.  
  
Buffy pulled herself away from Liam, ready to yell at him when she spotted a bleach blonde head. She felt her heart skip a beat and stood shocked at what she just saw.  
  
A/N: What you didn't think that I would actually have them hug and reunite did you? That would just be too easy. Call me evil or whatever you want, with patience comes good things. Now go and review!! 


	10. Once Again

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been on vacation and really busy this summer. I hope I'll have time during the school year to post updates, but I'm taking a lot of hard classes this year, so no promises. One of my very good teachers passed away and I'd just like to dedicate this story to her because she always had faith in my dream career and she always supported my writing. Thanks Mrs. Chappel, RIP.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Buffy quietly snuck out of the house early that morning after the night at the carnival. She was determined to see William. She knew his ship never started a trip at night, always in the mornings. She had to see William and ask him why he left last night. Did he see her and Liam kiss? If he had, he was surely upset. If Liam didn't like William, then Buffy was guessing that William didn't like Liam.  
  
Buffy walked across the fields through the thick fog in her pastel pink dress. If someone spotted her, they would surely think she was a whore. Afterall, the dress only went a bit below her knees and her back was mostly shown along with her chest. No one would wear such a thing here. Her grandfather had given it to her as a gift from his trip to Italy. The dress was tight down to her stomach, made of silk and from there down it was shiffon. Her hair was put half up, head bouncing with golden ringlets.  
  
She prayed that she wouldn't get lost in the fog, but she followed the sound of the bells which signaled that she was close to the harbor. After ten more minutes she could see a ramp and a big white object floating in the water. She squinted her eyes trying to make out what it said on the ship and smiled when it said The Dolphin. She ran up the ramp and walked slowly on the ship, cautiously . Her heart was pounding in her chest when she spotted William raising the ship's flag.  
  
"William," called Buffy, slightly whispering.  
  
William paused and turned around. His eyes widened a bit, shocked at seeing her. Was he dreaming? She looked so beautiful...so innocent. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, showing her sparkling white teeth. He was about to run towards her and pick her up and swing her in a circle when he remember last night and how she had kissed Liam.  
  
Buffy's smile faded as she saw the surprise and happiness in his eyes disappear and got replaced with anger and sadness.  
  
"William?" asked Buffy, much like a little, lost child would.  
  
"Buffy," said William harshly, turning his back to her as he grabbed the rope and finished pulling the flag up.  
  
"William, I've missed you."  
  
"So much that you had to go and stick your tongue down peaches's throat. Hmph," said William, grunting.  
  
Buffy winced as the earlier question in her mind was answered. He did see her and Liam. And he did hate Liam.  
  
"I didn't stick my tongue down his throat."  
  
"It looked like it to me."  
  
Buffy began getting frusterated, " He kissed me! Not the other way around. I hate Liam. His face disgusts me."  
  
"Ohhhhh. I get it. So I should go and kiss Liam too? I mean his face disgusts me too. How could I be so stupid, " said William sarcastically.  
  
"You're such a ponce, William! I don't love Liam. I don't even like him. The only person I love is...,"Buffy quieted down and took a deep breath. She was too scared to finish the sentence.  
  
William stared at Buffy as she stopped talking and looked at him as if hoping he could read her mind.  
  
"I heard you were marrying him, Buffy. Why?"  
  
Buffy sat down on a large wooden box and played with her hands in her lap.  
  
"Because I have to, William."  
  
"Why do you have to?"  
  
"I can't tell you. If I tell you, you'll just tell me that it doesn't matter and that its a foolish reason."  
  
"Then if you can't tell me, why are you here?"  
  
"Because...because I just had to see you. I'm dying inside, William. The thought of you not being with me makes my heart ache," said Buffy looking up as one lonesome tear escaped down her rosy cheek.  
  
"Then stop thinking about me."  
  
"I would..."  
  
William frowned at that, hurt clearly shown in his eyes.  
  
Buffy got up and put her hand on his cheek, " I would if I wasn't so in love with you, William."  
  
William stood, surprised at what she just said. He leaned down a bit and kiss her glossy, pouty lips.  
  
Buffy pulled apart and buried her head in his chest. William put his hand on her bare back and sighed at the feeling of her smooth, warm skin.  
  
"William, please say you forgive me? I'm so sorry for leaving you on such bad terms. I promise I can be a better person."  
  
"Buffy, I'm the one who was the ponce. I said horrible things to you and I felt so bad for saying them. I was just so hurt that you didn't want to be with me."  
  
"No, William. I did want to be with you, I was just scared of getting hurt again. Please tell me you love me?"  
  
"I love you, Buffy. I love you more than anything in this world."  
  
Buffy grabbed William's hand and pulled him into his cabin and closed the door.  
  
Liam stood on the ramp watching the whole scene and clenched his jaw as he saw the light turn off in the cabin. He kicked a box in anger and stormed off.  
  
A/N: Reviews please! They inspire me. :) 


End file.
